1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes "Method for producing miniature lamps" at one time with good efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a method for producing miniature lamps such as described in the Japanese Pat. No. 458,362 titled as the method for producing electric lamps that is very excellent method. However, there is no method with respect to produce electric miniature lamps of tube style which respectively have lead wires at both ends of the miniature lamp. These electric miniature lamps of tube style are used in a wrist watch, electronic apparatuses of miniature style, and ornaments. Therefore, the miniature lamps of tube style have a diameter 1 mm or less and a length of 5 mm or less. Such method for producing electric miniature lamps as described in the invention disclosed in the patent of Japanese Pat. No. 458,362 is the method to produce an electric miniature lamp having a lead wire at one end thtereof, therefore, it is not applied to the electric miniature lamp having a lead wire at both ends of the tube.